Sonia Montiago
Appearance Standing at 5'5", Sonia has a willowy frame, black hair, and green eyes. Her skin is pale and her eyes constantly have dark circles underneath them which are from her trouble sleeping. Often times she looks frail and sick Her present day appearance is a recent development due to her stress and withdraw from society at large. In her younger years Sonia had a very dark complexion and weighed more, however in the past several years she has shut herself in her apartment more often than not, leading to her pallor complexion. Likewise the stress of dealing with her horde has caused her body to weaken, giving her a sickly look. History The third child in a family of six Sonia has two older twin brothers, Leo and Vincent, and one younger brother Joey. Her father Lucca, came to the United States from Italy in order to pursue his career and met her mother Marie while staying in St. Louis, they married a short time after and moved to Boston Massachusetts. The last member of Sonia's family is her grandmother, who goes by the name of Delphine. Sonia did have a grandfather and an aunt, however both passed on before she was born. Sonia's mother, deceased aunt, brothers, and herself are all or were alien/human hybrids. Sonia's grandmother traveled the universe with her "brothers and sisters" for eons before eventually arriving on Earth. Delphine took a liking to Sonia's grandfather after he stumbled upon one of their soirees. Enough so that she willingly stayed on Earth and maintained a human form in order to give birth to his children. The rift between Sonia's grandmother and the rest of her relatives started when Delphine murdered one of her sisters, after her sister attempted to take Sonia's grandfather and drown him. Delphine's relatives would later take revenge by drowning Delphine's oldest daughter, Sonia's aunt. Sonia grew up in Boston, becoming fast friends with Tally Stevens in Elementary school. Due to her mixed heritage Sonia inherited the ability of re-animation. Due her grandmothers significant powers all of her grandchildren inherited some skill in one way or another. * Leo - Precognition * Vincent - Manipulation/Mezermization * Sonia - Re-animation/Animation * Joey - Precognition Sonia's magic was inherently drawn to vessels that once possessed life, making it impossible for her to prepare food until she was in her twenties. Portal Breach: While Sonia was removed from her world at the same time as Tally, she did not arrive in Portal Breach until nearly a year later. Quick to adjust Sonia had little problem assimilating into early Portal Breach society, finding the experience to be somewhat thrilling rather than horrifying. The arrival of her family saw her brother (Leo) remaining on Portal Breach, she acquired her horde around the same time. After releasing them from their prison the horde swore their lives to her. The Hordes oath combined with her unstable magic resulted in an accidental hivemind. Perturbed, eventually both parties adjusted to it and accepted it. She began her relationship with Keiran around the same time. However relationship went sour within a few months, his own mental stability coupled with her waning feelings driving him to stalking her and pieces of the dead on her doorstep. In the end Keiran left Portal Breach, taking one of her grand generals with him. Sonia entered into a new relationship soon after with the Red Spy, despite their more stable relationship the horde did not ever accept Spy as their new King. The Hannah Plot: Zurg, possessed by the God inside of Hannah, approached Sonia with a request that she relinquish her magic to him for a short period of time. Sonia consented only out of a desire to ease Zurg's pain, unaware that she was being turned into a sleeper agent, and also unaware to the affects that losing her magic would have on she and her horde. With her magic gone their hivemind was broken, the resulting shock nearly killing her and the horde in one blow. However with the aid of Swindle she was able to pull through and live long enough to become one of the Gods final generals. Ultimately she was killed in the battle and her soul was sent to purgatory where Nergal oversaw her soul. While remaining in purgatory she learned how to reign in her magic, allowing her to touch empty vessels without re-animating them. Doom's Training: In an attempt to better hone her magic Sonia sought the advice of Doom, the King proposed that Sonia could learn to possess other types of vessels and had Sonia practice by attempting to bring a cup to life. Though she struggled at first Sonia learned how to integrate her will and magic into vessels that never had a soul, granting her the power of animation. Relatives: Not soon after her training with Doom concluded did Sonia receive word from her Grandmother warning her to be careful. Due to Sonia's study into the occult she had inadvertently drawn the attention of her Grandmothers relatives. Unsure of how to proceed with their inhuman family member, Sonia and her brother were subjected to several weeks of psychological torture. Their relative going so far as to invade their homes, cause them to hallucinate, and even attempt to physically harm them. The two killed their relative by tearing away its skin and striking at its core. Their act enough to scare any other living relatives away out of fear for their own lives. Dark's Corruption: The malevolent entity known only as Mr. Dark plagued Portal Breach causing citizens to openly become hostile and resort to violence. During the chaos Sonia met Livewire, a young cybertronian who she would later become friends with. However the corruption of Mr. Dark very quickly became too much, causing Sonia to withdraw from society all together in an attempt to hide what she was becoming. However, at the zenith of Dark's power she could no longer control herself and gave into her dark primal urges. Traveling to the Xeta factory with her mutated army she launched a full scale attack on Jo, Zurg, and Lawrence. Her goal being to torment them and bring them to despair before killing them. While her army allowed her to breach the factory walls she was ultimately killed by Jo when the mechanic shattered her outer skin, revealing her organless insides to the open air. The shock causing her to die which resulted in her horde perishing as well. After her revival Sonia fell into denial, wanting nothing to do with her powers now that she had associated them with her previous behavior. She laid herself at the mercy of Jo, Zurg, and Lawrence, but was shocked when the three of them chose to allow her to live instead of taking revenge. Zurg commented that Sonia would only be able to move forward when she accepted that there was nothing she could do about her lineage, and instead of fighting it embraced it. Though she rebuked his idea at first Sonia later came to agree with him and accepted her alien side. However, she only comfortably did so when Zurg swore to kill her if she ever became too chaotic again. Zurg as well made her swear a similar thing for him. Spy's Departure: Personality Abilities Relationships Leo Montiago: Alex Montiago: Kat Montiago: Tally Stevens: Kev: Livewire: Zurg: Jo Pistonne: Velspar: Link: Keiran: Red Spy: Judge Fear: Quotes "I can bake brownies and make a car bomb at the exact same time." Trivia Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Original Characters